Mind you he doesn't say no
by glitterbutterfly
Summary: The relationship between Isshin and Ichigo and why it's worth it. m/m incest yaoi mpreg.
1. isshin

Mind you he doesn't say no.

I know, as his dad, shouldn't but I can't help it. I feel awful but those moments make it so worth ones where his eyes are fluttering closed, back arching, nails are ripping into my back and he's giving me kisses so endearingly. Sometimes though I think of how my deceased wife would react to this but then I think of those moments. Yes those few seconds make the feelings of awfulness worth it.

Mind you he doesn't say no.


	2. ichigo

Authors note: sorry I didn't say anything in the last one but it's my first story so I didn't/don't know how this works. So hi and I hope you have and will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character mentioned or anything else referencing something.

He's my dad I shouldn't let him do this to me. If my little sisters knew how much I loved our father. Of course my loving (not) hollow is always taunting me on how he's going to tell everyone about how much I love the pain when my lover enters me ,the way he kisses me that soothes the troubles of the job of protecting everyone and those moments where he's growling ,holding me and shuddering. Yes those few seconds make the risk worth it.

Mind you he doesn't say no.


	3. Others! rewiewed

Shiro

Eghhh. There at it again. Why does king do this? His dear dad gonna die before him and It's gonna end in rain maybe a hurricane if I'm lucky. He's got that big breasted girl, Orihime I think, and shinigami midget( which is the only reason he dislikes me is because she does and if he's going to treat me bad, I'll be mean back ya know!) rushing after him trying to win his heart 'snort'. Even the hollow wannabe, chad or it might be sado who knows, would be better there the right age and I could always help with the whole child birth thing. 'Sigh' if only it could be me I'm strong enough and caring enough to be his mate aren't I? Human mating is so complicated why go for someone if ya can't have them for life and maybe death if you're lucky.

Mind you it's not rainin' anymore

Zangetsu

I think Ichigo has made a wise decision to go for someone he trusts and helps him even when he doesn't know it. It's hardly raining anymore and greenery has been growing possibly as a sign of his growing relationship with his father Isshin. I just worry for when the time when everyone finds out some won't agree. I know from my last master the soul society will be disgusted with the incest but hopefully they will make an exception for if Ichigo parts from Isshin too soon I think the soul society will regret it when he has no choice, in his mind, but to join Aizen.

Mind you he's stronger now, than before.

Karin

I just found out ichi-nii and papa is having a relationship and I'm glad in fact because that means my feelings for Yuzu are ok, she's so cute. I'd been noticing things before they told us anyway, things like noise from papa's bedroom, Ichigo sitting down carefully in the morning sometimes and of course what kind of secret romance would be complete without the "subtle" looks. Yeah, I'm not as innocent as I look am I? I just hope Yuzu likes me anyway. Maybe I should just tell her?

Mind you at least there not against my thoughts about Yuzu

Yuzu

I-Ichi-nii's in love with papa, it's not right. A boy should ask a non-related same aged girl out and then they go on dates and eventually get married like in the fairy tales. Love can't exist in a relationship which is basically a father having s-s-sex with his son. Maybe it' because Ichi-n, no the orange headed f-freak looks like mum but that doesn't mean HE should like it.

Mind you Rukia might be able to make Ichi-nii better

Rukia

W-What have I just walked into? Let's recall this. I woke up to lots of noise coming from the former captain's Kurosaki's bedroom so I go to investigate. When I got out my closet I noticed Ichigo's gone but I shrug it off thinking a hollow may have appeared. After that I go out on to the hallway and across to the noisy bedroom. The noise got louder and I recognise them as moans, pleasure filled ones. Confused I decide to walk in to find Isshin trusting in to Ichigo and they're enjoying it? Running out the room I shut the door behind me and run to my closet. I'm now here, in my cosy little closet. Huh what's-? Oh I'm crying. I mean he was supposed to be mine and any way incest is forbidden in soul society. I can't tell anyone, he'd get chucked out. I still care for him even if he doesn't love me and has fallen for his father instead.

Mind you, soul society might let him of if he let's go of Isshin and becomes my husband.

Sado

Well I was a bit surprised at first. I and Ichigo were at my apartment and he just said "Sado, I'm in a relationship with my dad." I knew he was serious. First he said my name, not chad and then he didn't look at me after. I'm ok with it now though, if he's happy with his papá, I'm happy for him. I just hope everyone accepts it like I have.

Mind you, for everyone to accept everything, such things rarely happen.

Ryuken

Ughh that Kurosaki is a rare one to invoke a relationship with his son. I knew something was wrong (with him pacing and not gushing about how cute his daughters are every two seconds) but I didn't expect that. "Umm, Ishida I may need your help I'm in love with my son and I think he is you know-" that is what he said to me and no I didn't figure out what he was trying to tell me until he practically spelt it out for me. *sigh* he's got tough times ahead.

Mind you, at least uryu's not gonna be feeling different now.

Urahara

Wow, I didn't see that coming. Isshin has fallen for Ichigo, eh. I knew the kid liked older men but this is a shock. Hmmm, let's hope soul society doesn't find out, but Ichigo has a habit of disappearing frequently any way so I think the kid'll be fine.

Mind you, the head captain has been trying to find something to pin on Ichigo.

Uryu

Okay did we just hear that or was it in my head? . . . No, he definitely said that he was pregnant with his father's child. I'M HIS FRENIMY HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS AGES AGO! *huff* That's it he is not fighting from this day 'til the baby is born even if I have to pin him with arrows.

Mind you, I think I like him more now, since I have someone to talk to about my crushes.

Orihime

He's with his dad? No my ears are playing tricks on me. Aren't they? And there's no way he's pregnant either he's a boy b-b-but why would he go for his dad, he likes Rukia-san right? That's it he means Rukia-san's pregnant doesn't he? No, he's most certainly talking like he's the one pregnant, and he's with his dad. *sigh* I suppose I should be happy for them, I'm not in fact I'm sad but I'll smile and tell them that I am happy so Kurosaki-san is happy.

Mind you, I think I love him more.

I do not own the characters they belong to Tite Kubo and thank you for reading.


End file.
